<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【knak】星星情话 by SakumaIki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771073">【knak】星星情话</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki'>SakumaIki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2434 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>完全不知道lofter敏感个什么鬼，总之在这里补档了QVQ</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>kanae×akina, knak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【knak】星星情话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刺眼的阳光映照在白砖墙上，夏蝉长鸣，三枝明那急躁地推开门，边扯开衣领大喊着好热边乱踢飞鞋子，赤脚跑到空调底下仰起头，汗水沿着脸颊流落，空调嗡嗡作响送出冷风，他舒服地吐了口气，歪头撩开滑进领子里的米黄色挑染。<br/>
“好热好热好热好热……”<br/>
“这样的天很热呢。”<br/>
“是啊。”<br/>
“欢迎回来，明那。”<br/>
“我回来了……嗯？叶さん什么时候起床的？”<br/>
被人从背后圈住，半湿的T恤贴上干净的家居服，叶下巴搁在三枝明那的肩膀上蹭了蹭，三枝明那连忙挣脱开来，结果叶抱得更紧：“叶さん，你别靠近我，我身上全是汗，得先去洗澡！”<br/>
“嗯……洗澡啊……”<br/>
他贴着三枝明那的耳朵轻轻地吹气，三枝明那心中立刻响起警钟，那种事情他们基本上保持着一周一次，有的时候叶会心血来潮玩各种play，导致他第二天起不了床只能向老师请假。<br/>
“叶さん，你看，电视又重播你参加的节目！”<br/>
叶半信半疑看过去，电视上播着新闻，说最近年轻人之间流行着露营，这是他们逃避工作回归大自然的好方法，接着脸颊被亲了一口，三枝明那大喊着“今天先这样，我去洗澡”逃进浴室。<br/>
“有的时候明那真狡猾啊。”他无奈地笑道。</p><p>三枝明那擦着湿头发出来看见的是这样一副画面：慵懒的猫咪伸长双腿趴在沙发上，玩着它心爱的玩具，三枝明那走过去抽出手中的手机，引得叶抬头用无辜的眼神看他，向上看的眼瞳，微微翘起的唇形，固定在发间的白色发夹泛着光泽，三枝明那咳嗽了一声，坐下还给他手机。叶主动往前挪动枕到三枝明那的大腿上，他身下仅穿着短裤，裸露出来的皮肤冰凉冰凉的，叶光明正大地摸了一把，被他制止了。<br/>
“别闹，要喝水吗？”<br/>
“我不渴。”<br/>
三枝明那仰头大口大口地喝水，从杯子边缘溢出的水流落到下巴，滴在叶的脸颊上，他慢悠悠地抬手擦去，以他的角度看自家恋人喝水，既享受又煎熬。<br/>
“明那。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“我们去露营吧。”<br/>
“唔？噗——”<br/>
最后一口水没能咽下去，三枝明那被叶的话刺激到喷了出来，幸好他扭过头去避开叶才没有喷到脸上，不然后果很严重。<br/>
“你再说一次？”<br/>
“去露营吧。”<br/>
“什么时候？”<br/>
“现在就出发，你送给我的露营装备正好派上用场。”<br/>
“不是，为什么是现在？你不是说过不会去露营的吗？”<br/>
“突然想去了，走吧走吧，我们快去准备。”<br/>
他一骨碌地爬起来，捏住三枝明那的脸颊肉：“晚饭就吃方便面，你会负责煮的对吧。”<br/>
“这个没问题，接下来要准备帐篷、照明灯……还有什么来着？”<br/>
“看这里，我已经找到攻略。现在是下午两点，我们先收拾好家里有的东西，列出购买清单，我开车载你去买，然后直接去目的地。”<br/>
三枝明那接过手机，屏幕显示出详细的攻略，是叶趁着三枝明那洗澡的时候找到了露营攻略，现在他起身去准备，看着叶忙碌的身影，三枝明那还是觉得这个由叶说出来的露营提案很不真实，他保持着拿手机的姿势盯着忙来忙去的叶，对方穿着宽松的家居服，动作过大的时候衣摆会飘起，因发夹夹起刘海没有了遮挡，眼睑下那颗泪痣十分明显，三枝明那总会在心动的时候凑过去亲吻。<br/>
“明那，家里还有新的毛巾吗？”<br/>
这个原本属于叶一个人的房屋在不经不觉中成为了两个人的家，三枝明那心中一暖，抿了抿嘴，跑到叶面前给他一个大大的拥抱。<br/>
“我要的是毛巾，不是你。”<br/>
叶笑着回抱他。<br/>
“叶，我们要去哪里露营？”<br/>
“海边。”</p><p>他们赶到海边的时候，天空呈现灰蓝色，那颗巨大的火球收敛光芒逐渐没入海平线，海浪翻滚，白沫飞扬，被最后一丝阳光照成奶油白色的海平线暗淡下来。<br/>
“好厉害……好厉害！！”<br/>
三枝明那一口气跑到海里，海水浸泡着小腿，他彻底兴奋起来，在咸涩的海风中手舞足蹈地欢呼着，突然他的手被叶抓住，紧紧地裹进掌心，他回过头去看，纯真的笑容让叶觉得掌心更加烫。<br/>
“明那一眨眼就不见了，我以为你整个人扎进海里去。”<br/>
“抱歉抱歉，我又兴奋过头了。”<br/>
“趁着现在还没天黑，我们来支起帐篷吧。”<br/>
“好啊。”<br/>
三枝明那不好意思地挠了挠头，刚才被海边落日画面震撼到的样子在叶眼中肯定很逊。两人一前一后往回走，海风穿过他们牵在一起的手，偶尔有尖尖的贝壳刮到脚底，三枝明那好奇地扭头看了一眼，身后的大海与天空形成巨大的黑蓝色幕布，像要吞噬一切，他加快脚步走到叶的身边，在叶询问的眼神下与他肩并肩前行，这才暗暗松了口气。</p><p>手机镜头对准人影，墨蓝色的夜空、深蓝色的大海以及拥有天蓝色眼瞳的三枝明那都入了镜，镜头中三枝明那借了叶的发夹夹住那缕过长的红挑染，热水沸腾，他撕开调料包洒进水中，调整燃气灶的火势，把面饼放进去，等变软后搅拌，面条的香味扑面而来，升上来的白气模糊了三枝明那的脸，又很快地被海风吹散。<br/>
再过三分钟，他盛满一碗面条递给叶，才发现叶一直保持着举起手机的姿势录像，赶紧腾出一只手来挡住镜头。<br/>
“为、为什么要拍我？”<br/>
“嗯……因为我想记录下来，在失忆的时候拿出来看。”<br/>
“少来这一套，别在这种时候搬出你的人设啊叶さん。”<br/>
三枝明那被逗笑了，等叶关掉录像接过面条后，他才捧起另一碗，呼呼吹了两下，低头喝了一口热汤。从远处飘来烤肉的香味，叶舔了舔嘴唇，觉得比起烤肉，手中这碗泡面更好吃。<br/>
两人很快吃完泡面，收拾干净了就坐在帐篷前玩手机，肩膀靠着肩膀，手肘不时撞到对方，抬头笑了笑又看手机。<br/>
微凉的海风吹来，很舒服，叶眯起眼享受了一会儿，看向三枝明那，发现他正仰起头对准天空拍了一张。<br/>
“叶さん，我可以发照片到推特吗？”<br/>
“只是天空，没有暴露位置，应该没事。”<br/>
三枝明那配上文字发了出去，评论数量迅速飙升，他津津有味地看了起来，叶点开音乐播放器，询问道：“那我可以播歌吗？”<br/>
“可以哦。”<br/>
前奏很熟悉，熟悉到三枝明那不由自主地跟着哼唱，他轻声唱了几句发现不对劲，扑过去想要关掉音乐：“叶さん，为什么要放我唱的歌啊？周围那么多帐篷，要是发现是我们那怎么办？”<br/>
“既然这样，我就跟他们说明那是我的，不许拍照不许触碰。”<br/>
“喂，听起来好奇怪哦。”<br/>
“放心吧，这个音量不会打扰到别人，”叶稳稳地护住他的腰，避免他重心不稳摔到沙面，“他们只会联想到我们也是明那的粉丝。”<br/>
“这样更羞耻好吗！快关掉！”<br/>
“你不是说看见这片海很想放声唱歌吗？”<br/>
“现在的我做不到的，”三枝明那露出无奈的表情，他干脆压在叶盘起的双腿上，伸长手臂放松自己，“朝着大海唱歌会有种开演唱会的感觉，比在狭窄的房间里录歌要开心一百倍，对吧？叶さん。”<br/>
叶低下头，温柔地抚摸他深棕色的头发：“嗯，你绝对会站上舞台的。”<br/>
“我要在舞台上唱很多很多歌，唱到累瘫在地上，被工作人员扛着下台。”<br/>
“在台下的我也会跑过去帮忙的。”<br/>
三枝明那收起笑容，沉默了一下：“不说这个了，我的腿好像麻了。”<br/>
他挣扎着爬起来，换了个舒服的位置坐好，又捶了捶叶的大腿：“你累不累啊？”<br/>
“累啊，想要明那的亲亲，”叶抓住三枝明那的手，轻声说道，“到时候我也会和你一起站上舞台的。”<br/>
“叶さん……”<br/>
虽然他也想和叶来个深吻，但是两个大男人在公众场合做这种事实在太羞耻了，他灵机一动，又使出那一招，手指一伸，高声喊道：“看，是流星！”<br/>
他的声音过大导致在沙滩上的人们纷纷抬头，繁星像是磨碎的钻石粉末，洒满整个夜空，每个人的眼里似乎都进了星星的碎片。海浪撞击礁石，冲刷沙滩，可爱的小螃蟹悄悄经过，被浪花卷走，三枝明那耳边响起叶压低的声音。<br/>
“这次可不会放过你。”<br/>
叶咬上他的嘴唇，舌头扫过口腔的每一个角落，随后又变成轻吻，酥酥痒痒的触感逗得三枝明那面红耳赤。<br/>
趁着叶松嘴，他连忙解释：“可是这次是真……唔……”又被堵住了嘴。<br/>
一颗颗流星划过晴朗的夜空，欢呼声不断，沙滩忽然变得热闹起来，四处亮起了灯。<br/>
吻着吻着三枝明那被叶推进帐篷里，在门帘快要闭合的时候，叶探出半个头来，左顾右盼了一番后确认他们所在的角落不会有人发现，刷地拉上拉链。<br/>
经过今夜之后，三枝明那不想再去露营了。 </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>完全不知道lofter敏感个什么鬼，总之在这里补档了QVQ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>